It's time
by killerqueen04
Summary: ¿Recuerdas cuando nuestra amistad era todo en nuestro mundo? ¿Cuando tú solías arriesgar tú vida para salvarme? ¿Cuando yo curaba tus heridas? ¿Lo recuerdas? Yo desearía que todo volviera a ser como antes... desearía poder viajar al pasado y cambiarlo todo. Desearía que nuestra amistad continuara... que todo sea igual que antes...
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:** Hola, nuevamente :)

Aquí les traigo lo que será una historia de no más de cinco capis (es mi reto, xDD) así que espero que les guste. Es un Ichihime aunque al comienzo no lo paresca. Lo es y terminará como tal. Es sólo un poco de drama ;)

**N/A 2: ¿Te gustan los zombies y los dramas y romances? ¡No dejes de leer El Ocaso por M. C Torres! Consiguelo en Amazon por tan sólo $2.99!**

**DISCLAIMER:** Bleach no me pertenece y el fragmento de canción le pertenece a Imagine Dragons de su fabulosa canción It's time.

Espero sus reviews!

* * *

**PROLOGO**

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_  
_I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit_  
_I'm just the same as I was_  
_Now don't you understand_  
_That I'm never changing who I am_

_¿Recuerdas cuando nuestra amistad era todo en nuestro mundo? ¿Cuando tú solías arriesgar tú vida para salvarme? ¿Cuando yo curaba tus heridas? ¿Lo recuerdas? Yo desearía que todo volviera a ser como antes... desearía poder viajar al pasado y cambiarlo todo. Desearía que nuestra amistad continuara... que todo sea igual que antes..._

Orihime miró la pantalla de su ordenador y dejó de escribir. ¿Cuantas de esas pequeñas estrofas tenía escritas en su ordenador? Ella no tenía idea, pero supuso que debían ser muchas. Escribía cada vez que podía desde hacían tres años y sólo algunas le habían servido como modelos para sus libros de poesía o para hacer sus viñetas de shoujo para la revista mensual femenina.

Todos pensaban que sus palabras eran profundas y que ella poseía una gran imaginación romántica aunque fuera triste. No lo era. La realidad era que todas esas palabras la representaban a ella, era su corazón y su alma los que estaban reflejados en cada una de sus letras. Pero ahora ese fragmento sería el contenido del episodio mensual de un manga shoujo.

Observó con el rabillo del ojo los dibujos que estaban sobre el escritorio. Estaba dejándolos secar del la tinta azul para luego escanearlos y enviárselos al editor. Aun tenía tiempo de sobra, pero a ella le gustaba hacer las cosas con anticipación, para que quedaran bien y para que su editor tuviera tiempo de arreglarlos y colorearlos en el computador.

—Mami, tengo hambre— Orihime se volteó y se encontró con un pequeño de cabello castaño oscuro y grandes ojos grises. Daisuke, su pequeño niño, tenía tres años y era adorable. Sus amigas de la oficina solían decir que él era un "chibi" y por eso le llamaban Daibi-kun. Daisuke se estrujó los ojitos y miró a su mamá con ojos de súplica. —Mi estomago hace ruidos raros, mami— murmuró, llevando uno de sus bracitos a su estomago.

Orihime sonrió, antes de negar la cabeza y mirar la hora. Eran las diez y veinticinco de la noche, demasiado tarde como para darle algo de comer al pequeño. —Dai-kun, es muy tarde para que comas. Sólo te daré leche caliente, ¿vale?— el pequeño murmuro un "awww" pero luego asintió, encogiéndose de brazos. Orihime lo cargó hasta la cocina y antes de colocarlo sobre la barra de esta, le besó la frente.

—Ai shiteru— murmuró sobre su frente. Daisuke la abrazó.

—Ai shiteru, mami— dijo en esa voz tan cantarina que le caracterizaba.

Luego de que Orihime le sirviera su leche caliente, lo llevara a lavar sus dientes y a colocarle unos pijamas limpios (se había vertido leche sobre los que tenía), la joven lo acompañó a su pequeña y modesta habitación. Orihime se sentó a un lado de Daisuke, rodeándolo con sus manos y besandole las mejillas.

—Mami, ¿me cuentas una _histolia_?— Orihime sonrió, Daisuke a penas podía pronunciar la 'r', por lo que era algo gracioso escucharlo decir "_histolia_" en vez de "historia".

—¿De que quieres que sea la historia, Daisuke? ¿De robots que protegen el mundo? ¿o de dragones?— preguntó, acomodándose a un lado del niño.

Daisuke frunció el ceño y llevó uno de sus dedos a sus labios. —¡De un caballero valiente que rescata a una princesa!— exclamó. Orihime suspiró y asintió.

—Bien, aquí voy— comentó

»Hace mucho tiempo, en un país muy lejano, vivía una joven princesa...«

—¡Tú eres la princesa, mami!— interrumpió Daisuke, provocando que Orihime se riera.

»Esa joven princesa tenía muchos amigos. Ellas los quería muchísimo, pero había uno que ella quería más. Él no sólo era apuesto, sino que era un gran caballero, un hombre de palabra y tan bondadoso, que era capaz de dar su vida por la de los demás. Un día, un malvado hombre llegó a la ciudad y trató de hacerle daño a los amigos de la princesa, por lo que ella decidió sacrificarse e irse con él. Pero el joven caballero no iba a permitir que su amiga sufriera, por eso se fue tras de ella y junto a sus amigos, pelearon por rescatar a la princesa. Al final, el caballero triunfó y salvó a la princesa y todos vivieron felices para siempre.«

—¿Ese es papá?— preguntó Daisuke. Orihime, a sabiendas que la historia que había relatado era más o menos una pequeña versión de lo ocurrido en Hueco Mundo y con Aizen, sintió una ligera punzada de dolor en su pecho.

Negó la cabeza. —No, Daisuke, no lo es— comentó. El pequeño la observó confundido. ¿Cómo no iba a ser su papá? —Y yo tampoco soy la princesa— murmuró en voz baja, besando la frente de su hijo y quedándose en silencio, hasta que este se durmió.

* * *

_¿Por qué todo tiene que ser de esta forma? ¿Por qué la vida no puede ser como nosotros queremos que sea? Quisiera hacer muchas cosas y todas las quisiera hacer en tú compañía... pero el destino no lo quizo y por eso todo se destruyó..._

Las silenciosas lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas caían sobre el teclado de su computador. Siempre que pensaba en el pasado, un gran dolor se apoderaba de su corazón. La vida en ocasiones era demasiado injusta.

Orihime escuchó el ruido de la puerta al abrirse y suspiró. El infierno comenzaba una vez más. Guardó el documento y cerró su computador, para luego colocarse de pie y encaminarse al pasillo, donde la figura de un hombre caminaba hacia la habitación.

—¿Cómo estuvo tú noche, Daike?— cuestionó cuando su prometido se detuvo frente a ella. Daike poseía el mismo color de cabello que Daisuke, sólo que sus ojos eran verdes y que su mirada no era tan brillosa e inocente como la de su hijo. Daike era un hombre alto y apuesto, pero a pesar de ser muy apuesto, todo lo que tenía en el físico le hacía falta en el interior. Orihime no estaba con él por que lo amase, sino por Daisuke.

Ella había cometido un error y ahora lo estaba pagando caro.

Daike se le acercó y la besó con cierto salvajismo en los labios. Orihime pudo sentir el indiscutible olor a tabaco y a alcohol en sus labios, por eso arrugó la nariz y trató de apartarlo de ella. —Hoy no— comentó cuando él llevó sus manos a sus pechos, apretándolos con rudeza.

Daike se alejó, enojado. —¿Qué demonios? Llegó a mi maldita casa y lo único que deseo es que mi mujer pueda atenderme como me merezco ¿y que es lo que recibo? Un "_hoy no_". Joder, Orihime, no es si quieres, es tú maldita obligación— le gritó, tomándola por los hombros y estampandola con rudeza sobre la cama.

—No grites, piensa en Daisuke— rogó, mientras sus ojos se humedecían. Ella sabía que su hijo sufría cada vez que ellos discutían por trivialidades. Daike y Orihime eran como el agua y el aceite, demasiado diferentes.

¿Cómo se habían emparejado? Hacían tres años atrás, cuando Orihime estaba demasiado devastada emocionalmente y se sentía sola, ella había visitado sola un bar al que había ido días antes con Matsumoto. Ella no era alcohólica y quizás por eso fue que con tan sólo cinco copas, se había emborrachado lo suficiente como para despertar al día siguiente con Daike. Un mes después ella estaba embarazada y como Daike (aun siendo un bastardo egoísta) era demasiado responsable, se fueron a vivir juntos.

Un grave error.

—Si no quieres que grite, cierra la boca y quítate la ropa— siseó Daike a su oído. Orihime hizo tal y como él le había dicho. Esa no era la primera vez, siempre era lo mismo.

Cuando Daike se durmió, ya entrada la madrugada, Orihime se despertó y se quedó observando el techo de la habitación. _"¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo con mi vida?"_ pensó. ¿Eso era lo que deseaba para el resto de su vida? ¿Esa era la vida que quería darle a Daike? Ella tenía veintidós años y tenía un futuro por delante. Era joven, tenía un hijo precioso que dependía de ella. ¿Por qué tenía que soportar a Daike?

La joven observó a Daike dormir a un lado de ella, desnudo. Ella no sentía nada por él. Ni siquiera, aunque le mortificara, le provocaba placer. Él era atractivo y todo, pero ella no sentía nada, cada vez que terminaban en la cama (casi siempre él la obligaba) ella se sentía mortificada y demasiado interesada en que él se sintiera complacido para así terminar de una vez y por todas.

Eso no era vida y tampoco era amor.

Su único amor era Kurosaki Ichigo y él lo sería hasta la eternidad. Pero todo había terminado de una forma demasiado brusca y ella aun se sentía dolida por lo que había ocurrida.

Hacían tres años, un mes antes de la concepción de Daisuke, ella se le había confesado a Ichigo. Ellos tenían diecinueve años y se habían hecho amigos muy cercanos en la universidad. Los dos estudiaban lo mismo, literatura, sólo que ella tenía una concentración menor en arte. En ocasiones ellos se sentaban juntos en el campus para leer a Shakespeare o para platicar sobre ideas nuevas sobre poesía o libros. Ella jamas había pensado que él, siendo tan explosivo, tuviera una forma tan hermosa de ver la vida.

Por eso ella lo amaba, por que él era diferente en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Pero como ella tanto temió, él no le correspondió. Cuando ella le confesó que lo amaba desde la preparatoria, Ichigo se había quedado sorprendido.

_"Yo... Inoue... yo lo lamento..."_ había murmurado, incapaz de observarla a los ojos.

"_Esta bien, K-kurosaki-kun... entiendo..._" había dicho ella, con la suficiente dignidad como para sonreír y observarle a los ojos. "_Todo estará bien_" había murmurado, tragándose las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Nada salió bien.

Ella se fue a un bar un mes después (por consejos de Matsumoto de que saliera a divertirse) y se había emborrachado y había terminado acostándose con un maestro que ni siquiera conocía. Todo empeoró cuando salió embarazada.

No sólo había recibido el increíble y doloroso golpe de saber que esperaba un bebé con alguien que no quería, sino que se enteró que Ichigo salía con una chica que estudiaba enfermería. Esos dos golpes fueron los necesarios para que ella abandonara la universidad y para que consiguiera un empleo en una revista, lejos del campus. Se sentía demasiado avergonzada como para acercarsele a Kurosaki. ¿Qué pensaría él de ella si supiera que estaba embarazada? ¡Ella le había dicho que le amaba y luego se acostaba con otro!

Cambió su teléfono móvil, sus emails, se mudó de Karakura y dejó atrás a todos sus amigos. Ella había comenzado de nuevo. Y quizás hubiera sido feliz si lo hubiera hecho sola. Pero necesitaba dinero, lo poco que ganaba escribiendo para una revista y dibujando mensualmente no le alcanzaba para todos los gastos de Daisuke. Y Daike tenía trabajo y una economía estable.

Su vida con Daike era un completo infierno. Un caos. Él la engañaba con una vecina, ademas de que también salía con una de sus estudiantes. Él no lo negaba y a decir verdad, a Orihime tampoco le importaba. El que él tuviera dos amantes le garantizaba tenerlos contento sexualmente, por lo que ella sólo debía cumplir con su papel de "esposa" una o dos veces al mes, lo que era un alivio para ella.

Orihime sólo deseaba que las ventas de sus libros aumentaran, por que si tenía algo más de dinero, podía abandonar ese estúpido apartamento y comenzar de cero junto a Daisuke. Ella no iba a arrebatarle por completo a Daisuke de Daike, sino que les permitiría las visitas una o dos veces a la semana, pero nada más.

La muchacha suspiró, pensando en como sería la vida de Ichigo. ¿Se abría casado? ¿Tendría hijos?

¿La recordaría?

_"Si supieras cuanto te extraño y como desearía que todo esto fuera una pesadilla... preferiría conformarme con ser tú amiga y siempre estar a tú lado a vivir apartados._


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A:**

Hola, nuevamente :)

Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo y les adelanto de que este fic sólo tendrá cinco caps por que ya los resumí, sólo me falta escribirlos, xDD Espero que todos se encuentren bien :)

**N/A 2:**

** ¿Te gustan los zombies y los dramas y romances? ¡No dejes de leer El Ocaso por M. C Torres! Consiguelo en Amazon por tan sólo $2.99!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

Bleach no me pertenece y el fragmento de canción le pertenece a Adele de su fabulosa canción Turning Tables.

Espero sus reviews!

* * *

_CAP II_

_So I won't let you close enough to hurt me_

_No, I won't ask you, you to just desert me_

_I can't give you what you think you gave me_

Ichigo colocó los ojos en blanco en cuanto Yuzu y su padre comenzaron a montar todo un teatro en la estación de tren. Karin y él se miraron, para luego sonreír y negar la cabeza. Habían cosas que nunca cambiaban. Sus hermanas estaban a punto de ingresar a la universidad y ya no eran aquellas niñitas que él tanto adoraba (y que aun lo hacia) sino que ya eran dos jóvenes mujeres muy diferentes entre si. Karin se había dejado crecer su melena hasta la cintura y aun cuando el maquillaje y todo lo femenino no era lo de ella, él podía observar a simple vista el ligero maquillaje que enmarcaba su rostro.

Yuzu, por su parte, cada día se parecía más a su fallecida madre, a excepción de su color de cabello. Su melena le llegaba a los hombros y le daba un toque de mujer un poco más madura (aunque realmente no lo fuera). —¡Ichi-nee! ¿Cómo sabré si te alimentas de forma adecuada? ¿Quien planchará y lavará tú ropa?— preguntó con aire dramático, halando los brazos de su hermano mayor.

Ichigo suspiró. —Yuzu, no es como sino hubiera vivido solo. Fui a la universidad y estuve casi cuatro años solos y aun estoy vivo, ¿lo recuerdas?— trató de calmarla. Con gran suavidad la tomó por sus hombros y le sonrió. —Relájate, voy a estar bien. Lo prometo— le dijo con gran calma. Ichigo ya sabía como sobrevivir estando solo, había vivido en un pequeño apartamento durante más de cuatro años cuando ingresó a la universidad. Aunque debía admitir que no era lo mismo. Él tenía un apartamento en su misma ciudad y ahora no sería de esa forma... él partiría a Tokyo...

Su padre lo haló con rudeza y lo abrazó de esa forma tan dramática que lo caracterizaba. Ichigo sólo pudo darle un par de palmadas en la espalda, incapaz de decir algo a las palabras de su padre _"Masaki estaría muy orgullosa de ti, Ichigo"._

Luego de despedirse de sus hermanas y padre, él subió al tren y los observó desde una de las ventanillas. Cuando el tren comenzó a moverse, él se despidió con su mano, observando como Karin se limpiaba las mejillas y a su padre abrazar a sus dos hermanas. Él suspiró, recostándose del asiento y recordándose mentalmente que más le valía llamarles una vez a la semana y escribirles al menos dos veces en el mes.

Cuando llegó a Tokyo, después de un largo y muy incomodo viaje (el pasajero a su lado se había dormido y no había dejado de roncar durante todo el trayecto) Ichigo tomó sus cosas y se dirigió al que sería su nuevo y modesto departamento en la ciudad. Dos semanas antes, él había viajado junto a su padre y había seleccionado el apartamento número 215 en un pequeño edificio en el centro de Tokio. También había conseguido un empleo en una revista a no más de dos cuadras del lugar. Todo estaba listo, sólo necesitaba presentarse a trabajar al día siguiente y así comenzaría formalmente su vida.

A él no le gustaba usar camisas de botones y de mangas largas, tampoco le agradaba utilizar pantalones de vestir, pero si algo le había enseñado su padre y sus profesores en la universidad, era que cuando se refería al trabajo, él debía mostrar genuino interés y vestir de forma correcta. Claro, eso no impedía que él no utilizara dos de los botones de su camisa abiertos (en la parte superior) o que sus mangas fueran enrolladas hasta sus antebrazos. Ese aspecto desalineado era su sello personal.

El edificio donde se encontraba las oficinas de la revista eran inmensos. Habían imágenes de un sinfín de animes y personajes de mangas y videojuegos. Era uno de esos edificios modernos, con televisores hasta en los elevadores. Todo resplandecía de limpieza e inclusive él podía verse reflejado en las lozas de los pisos. Habían decenas de personas caminando de un lado a otro, algunos de ellos (lo supo por que los había visto en revistas) eran famosos mangakas acompañados por sus editores y ayudantes, otros eran animadores de películas y animes... y también habían escritores de guiones sentados en las pequeñas salas de descanso, escribiendo algún guión o algo por el estilo.

Ichigo se sentía un tanto intimidado por el ambiente. Si bien era cierto de que él ya había escrito ara revistas e inclusive un guión para un manga, él no dejaba de sentirse pequeño alrededor de todas esas personas tan famosas.

Cuando entró a la oficina del director general, él se sentó en la pequeña sala hasta que su secretaria lo llamó. Él entró al despacho y se sorprendió al ver la maravillosa vista que esta poseía de la ciudad. Imaginó que en las noches la vista debía ser increíble. Ademas, no sólo era la vista lo que lo sorprendía, sino que en las paredes contrarias había un sinfín de imágenes originales y autografiadas de personajes famosísimos en el mundo del entretenimiento y de animación. Inclusive, habían imágenes inéditas de personajes de juegos de videos. "_Increíble_" fue lo único que pudo decirse mentalmente.

—Ahh, Kurosaki-san, es un gusto verle de nuevo— comentó el director, Yamazaki Kujo, un hombre de unos cincuenta y tantos y de aspecto regordete. Poseía unos lentes de pasta negros que enmarcaban su pálido rostro y que ocultaban sus ojos azules. Su cabello estaba comenzando a dejar de ser negro para convertirse en platinado debido a la excesiva cantidad de canas que poseía. Ichigo hizo una reverencia en forma de saludo.

—Un placer volver a verle, Yamazaki-sama— dijo con seguirdad, sentandose en una de las sillas frente al hombre. Yamazaki sonrió e Ichigo no pudo dejar de encontrar cierto parecido en la sonrisa de este con la de su padre.

El director tomó un manuscrito y lo observó, antes de colocarlo sobre el escritorio. Ichigo tragó seco al ver su manuscrito. Se había tardado meses, en escribirlo y editarlo, sin contar todas las noches de desvelo que tuvo para conseguir ideas. Ese manuscrito era como su hijo primogénito que estaba en medio de una observación y estaba en manos de Yamazaki si sobrevivía o no. —He leído tú manuscrito, Ichigo— comentó, señalando el título en ingles que leía "_It's time"_. —  
Tengo que confesar que jamás imagine que tuvieras tanto talento. Pensé que ibas a ser uno de esos escritores de un 'shonen' sangriento, sin historia y con un sinfín de mujeres mostrando sus tetas. Tienes tipo de ese estilo— él rió e Ichigo colocó los ojos en blanco, tratando de evitar el sonrojo que amenazaba con expandirse por sus mejillas. —Sin embargo, tienes un talento nato. Mi hijo, de casualidad, lo leyó y quedó encantado con la idea de las desventuras de dos jóvenes. Tienes un gran estilo, Ichigo y sin duda alguna este será uno de los 'shonen' de esta revista.— Ichigo no pudo evitar sonreír, incapaz de procesar algo. No sabía si gritar de felicidad o salir corriendo a llamar a sus hermanas y comentarle sobre su logro.

¡Demonios! ¡Su escrito estaría en una de las mejores revistas de manga en todo Japón! —No sabe cuan feliz me hace esta noticia, señor— comentó con sinceridad, incapaz de borrar su sonrisa. Yamazaki asintió, con una pequeña sonrisa por igual.

—Pero claro, Kurosaki-san, tenemos que pensar que no eres dibujante y dijiste en las notas del manuscrito que no tienes idea de quien puede encargarse de los bocetos y de los dibujos, ¿cierto?— Ichigo asintió. Él era un asco en lo que a dibujos se refería, por ello necesitaba a un buen dibujante y ambos ser los co-autores del nuevo manga. —Bien, creo que tengo a la persona ideal para ello. Es escritora en otra revista, pero como tiene talento y necesita el dinero, estaba trabajando a tiempo parcial como co-diseñadora de otro manga, pero debido a que este fue suspendido por los bajos niveles de audiencia pues ha quedad desempleada— explicó. Ichigo sintió lastima por la persona, la crisis económica no estaba ayudando del todo a la industria. Yamazaki presionó uno de los botones de su teléfono y le pidió a su secretaria que hiciera pasar a la persona. —Espero que su estilo de dibujo te agrade y podamos empezar este proyecto en cuanto antes. He visto que tienes los diálogos de los primeros seis capítulos, así que sólo faltarían los dibujos y estaríamos promocionando en menos de dos meses— explicó una vez mas, provocando que Ichigo se sintiera extremadamente feliz.

La puerta se abrió. —Buenos días, Yamazaki-sama— saludó una voz femenina y bastante conocida para Ichigo, quien no dudo en voltearse a ver a la chica. —¿K-kurosaki-kun?— preguntó Orihime, incapaz de moverse.

—¿Inoue?— cuestionó Ichigo, incapaz de quitarle la vista de encima. Orihime estaba un poco más delgada de lo usual, sus ojos grises no tenían el mismo brillo que tanto le caracterizaba, sino que tenía un par de ojeras (no muy visibles) debajo de sus ojos. Se veía un poco mayor para su edad, aunque eso no quitaba su hermosura natural. Su cabello naranja estaba amarrado en una coleta desalineada, y su camisa a cuadros estaba abierta, mostrando una camisa blanca en el interior.

—Ahh, ¿se conocen? ¡Mucho mejor! Verás, Orihime-chan, Kurosaki-san es el autor de un nuevo manga y necesita de una persona con buena calidad de dibujo y como no conoce a nadie, le explique que tú eres muy buena en ello. ¿Te parecería unirte a nuestro nuevo proyecto?— preguntó sonriente Yamazaki. Orihime se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, evaluando la situación.

Ella realmente no deseaba trabajar con Ichigo, eso sólo le traería más a su ya bastante destrozado corazón, pero necesitaba con urgencia el dinero. Debía un mes en el cuido de Daisuke y sino pagaba, corría el riesgo de que Daisuke no fuera cuidado allí y eso complicaría su ya bastante complicada existencia. Orihime sabía los beneficios de ser una co-autora, tendría dinero y si el manga era exitoso, eso representaba muchos beneficios para su carrera.

Miró a Kurosaki por unos instantes y luego a Yamazaki. —Si Kurosaki-kun no tiene problemas, yo tampoco los tengo— comentó, sentándose a un lado del shinigami sustituto. Yamazaki miró a Ichigo, en busca de alguna negación o de protesta.

—No tengo problemas, Yammazaki-sama. Conozco la calidad de los trabajos de Inoue y se que lo hará muy bien— comentó con sinceridad, observando con el rabillo del ojo la incomodidad de Inoue.

Yamazaki se colocó de pie, satisfecho. —Excelente. Entonces creo que daremos paso a este nuevo proyecto y esperemos que sea exitoso. Me encantaría que continuaran reuniéndose y hablando de este nuevo proyecto.— luego de un par de comentarios de parte de ambos, se despidieron de Yamazaki y salieron de la oficina.

El silencio incomodo entre los dos era tan evidente que inclusive la secretaria e había preguntando mentalmente como diablos iba a funcionar ese equipo si sus dos principales autores se mostraban tan incómodos Los dos caminaron juntos hasta el elevador, aun sin decirse ni una sola palabra o mirarse. —Lo lamento— dijo Ichigo, rompiendo el silencio por primera vez y volteándose hacia ella. —Yo no debí haberte rechazado de aquella manera y lo lamento...

—¡No! Cierra la boca, ¿quieres?— le gritó Orihime, por primera vez en la vida y provocando que él se quedara sorprendido. —No lo lamentes, no te disculpes, por que eso solamente sirve para dañarme más. Tú no tienes que vivir lamentándote eso es sólo para mi, Kurosaki Ichigo— comentó en un tono agridulce. Las puertas del elevador se abriero e Ichigo las cerró, provocando que las personas que estaban esperando se quejaran.

Él sólo pensar en que ella estaba desempleada y que ni siquiera había culminado la universidad lo hacían sentir culpable. —No, escúchame Inoue, yo tengo la culpa de que...

—¿La culpa de qué? ¡Tú no sabes nada, Kurosaki-kun! Y definitivamente no tienes la culpa, todo lo que me ocurre es por mis propias decisiones. Sino te has dado cuenta aun, soy una mujer y afronto mis decisiones y mis responsabilidades. Ya no soy aquella chica que conociste y que necesitaba que la protegieran por todo. Quítate de tú mente la culpabilidad por que mi vida sea un total desastre, por que no es tú maldito problema— le gritó una vez más, quitandole de las manos el manuscrito y abriendo las puertas del elevador. —En cuanto tenga los primeros bocetos, te los haré llegar— comentó, antes de que las puertas se cerraran con él en el interior.

Ichigo se recostó del elevador y observó las puertas. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? ¿Donde estaba aquella chica dulce y amigable que todos conocían? Claro, él merecía eso y mucho más por haberla rechazado aquella vez y haber sido el causante de que ella lo abandonara todo hace tres años atrás. Él había culminado sus estudios sintiéndose como un bastardo. Orihime Inoue tenía más derecho que él a tener una graduación y un diploma... y él, de cierta forma, había destruido esas oportunidades. Ella era (o había sido) una chica inocente y frágil; cuando él la rechazó había destruido a esa chica. Él no pudo dejar de sentirse culpable de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ella necesitaba dinero, estaba desempleada y no tenía de otra que trabajar junto a él, la persona que más daño le había hecho.

_"¡Mierda!"_

* * *

—Mira mami— gritó Daisuke desde lo alto de uno de los juegos del parque. Orihime estaba sentada en una de las bancas, leyendo el manuscrito de Ichigo y trazando uno de otro boceto de los personajes protagonistas. De hecho, era un excelente manuscrito. Ella sabía que él era un gran escritor por que tenía esa habilidad de colocar sus sentimientos en el papel... a ella sus colegas le decían que era buena dibujando los sentimientos de los personajes en cada una de sus facciones...

Ella sonrió hacia donde estaba Daisuke. —Eres muy valiente, Dai-kun— comentó, provocando que su pequeño sonriera ampliamente y que un pequeño sonrojo se extendiera por sus mejillas. Ella continúo leyendo el manuscrito hasta que se sintió exhausta y le pidió a su pequeño hijo que regresaran a casa.

Mientras caminaban por la calle, Orihime no dejaba de decirse mentalmente que quizás había sido demasiado dura con él. Ichigo no tenía la culpa de todo lo que le había pasado, sino que ella era la única responsable de esa vida tan miserable (a excepción de Daisuke, que era su única alegría) que llevaba. Él tampoco tenía la culpa de que ella se sintiera desesperada por no tener el suficiente dinero como para pagar el cuido de su hijo o de poder comprarle nuevos juguetes o ropa. Daike lo gastaba todo con sus amantes y en el pago de la renta y otras cosas, así que ella no tenía ayuda alguna de él. Ella estaba sola y se sentía desesperada.

Entró junto a u hijo a un pequeño restaurante a un par de cuadras de su casa. Sentó a Daisuke en la silla para niños (aun no alcanzaba la mesa) y se sentó a un lado de él y pidió dos platos de sopa de fideos. Tenía que recordarle a Daike que debía comprar leche y demás víveres que se habían acabado. —Mami, mira— Orihime miró a Daisuke y este sonreía. —Él se parece a tú dibujo— señaló a un hombre que estaba en la mesa contraría.

—Daisuke, ¿que te he dicho de señalar a las personas?— preguntó, antes de mirar hacia la mesa y encontrar la cabellera naranja de Ichigo. Ella se volteó y trató de ocultarse tras de su hijo, rogándole a Kami que él no la viera, pero fue en vano. Antes de que la mesera llegara a pedir la orden, Ichigo la miró.

Fue un momento bastante incomodo entre los dos, por que él no sabía que hacer debido a lo que había pasado horas antes y ella se sentía demasiado avergonzada. Orihime sonrió levemente y le saludó con su mano, y él, sintiéndose aliviado, le devolvió la sonrisa y él saludo, antes de fruncir el ceño al ver a Daisuke.

Ichigo se acercó a ella y antes de que pudiera decir algo, ella le interrumpió. —Lamento lo de esta mañana, Kurosaki-kun. No he tenido una semana muy buena y creo que explote con quien no debía. Lo lamento— murmuró con cansancio.

—No tienes nada de que disculparte, Inoue. Merezco eso y más— comentó antes de dirigirse a Daisuke. Orihime se sonrojó y le hizo un ademan para que tomara asiento. —Gracias—

Daisuke le sonrió a Ichigo, antes de saludarle con sus dos manitos. —Ohayo— saludo tal y como le habían enseñado en su cuido. Ichigo no pudo evitar sonreír y tomarle una de las manos en señal de saludo.

—Ohayo— le saludó. Orihime suspiró, imaginándose el como hubiera sido si Ichigo hubiera sido el padre de Daisuke...

—Él es Kurosaki-kun, Dai-kun. Y este pequeño es Daisuke-kun, Kurosaki-kun. Mi hijo— explicó Orihime, provocando que Ichigo la observara sorprendido. ¿Su hijo? ¿Estaba casada? ¿Qué diablos había pasado? Como si hubiera sido capaz de leer su mente, Orihime añadió —Es una larga y muy complicada historia, Kurosaki-kun—

Él asintió. —Entiendo— murmuró, sin quitarle la vista de sus ojos grises. Orihime se veía tan cansada, tan inconforme con su vida... eso le provocó cierto dolor en su pecho. Él le había prometido en su adolescencia que él la protegería... él no había sido capaz de eso. No sólo por lo sucedido en _Hueco Mundo_, sino por que ni siquiera había sido capaz de ayudarla en su vida.

En cuanto ordenaron la comida (la mesera le regaló a Daisuke un pequeño libro para pintar), los dos se pusieron a platicar sobre el trabajo. —Es un buen manuscrito, Kurosaki-kun. He comenzado a leerlo y tracé un par de bocetos— comentó Orihime, sacando de su bolsa sus libros de apuntes y entregandoselos a Kurosaki. —Falta pintarles y darle un par de detalles— añadió, observando como Ichigo miraba con detenimiento los dibujos.

—Son estupendos, Inoue. Captaste bastante bien la idea— Ichigo le devolvió el libro de apuntes, complacido con lo que había visto. —Si los dibujos van a ser tan buenos como esos, estoy seguro de que tendremos éxito.— explicó con seguridad en su voz. Orihime sonrió de lado.

—La historia es muy buena, Kurosaki-kun, no entiendo como no debería tener éxito.— El teléfono móvil de Orihime sonó y ella lo buscó en su bolsa, leyendo el identificador de llamadas. Daike. — Discúlpame unos segundos, vendré rápido— comentó, levantándose del asiento y saliendo a las afueras del negocio. Ichigo observó durante un par de segundos el como Orihime discutía por el móvil y como negaba su cabeza o cerraba sus puños. Se volteó y se encontró a Daisuke mirando la imagen a las afueras del local. El pequeño había dejado de colorear los dibujos y se veía como si de un momento a otro iba a comenzar a llorar.

—Oye, Daisuke— le llamó en voz amigable. El pequeño dejó de mirar a su mamá y lo miró. —Eres un buen dibujante. Tienes estilo igual que tú mamá.— Daisuke sonrió. —¿Cuantos años tienes?— preguntó con una pequeña subió sus deditos y le mostró tres de ellos.

¿Tres años? Curioso, había comenzado Ichigo mentalmente, hacían tres años atrás que ellos habían estado estudiando juntos. Orihime entró una vez más al restaurante, con sus mejillas rojas de coraje. —¡Mami! A Kurosaki-kun le gustan mis dibujos— Inoue se sentó y le sonrió a su hijo, incapaz de mirar a los ojos a Ichigo.

—¿Todo bien?— preguntó el shinigami sustituto, observándola detenidamente. Ella respiró hondo, antes de asentir. No, esa era la realidad, nada estaba bien. Todo estaba mal, todo era un desastre. Daike no sólo la había llamado para decirle que se iría del apartamento por que ya no le interesaba nada, sino que la había amenazado con quitarle su hijo en la corte. Él estaba interesado en quitarle la patria de potestad de Daisuke para siempre. ¿Qué diablos iba ella a hacer? No sólo debía preocuparse con conseguir dinero para pagar la renta y todo lo demás sino que tenía que pagar el cuido de Daisuke y conseguir un abogado. A ella no le interesaba en lo más mínimo si Daike se iba o no, lo único que le interesaba era su hijo y ella sabía que Daisuke no iba a estar seguro con su padre.

—Si, sólo lo usual— comentó. Ella no tenía por que decirle de sus problemas a Kurosaki, ella era bastante mayor como para salir de ellos sola. Ella había madurado y tendría que pensar en la noche cual sería su plan. Tendría que ajustar sus cuentas, buscar un empleo secundario y tratar de conseguir un nuevo apartamento más económico y pequeño. También tendría que desasearse de cuentas innecesarias, tales como el cable (la televisión), la _internet_ y quizás alguna que otra tarjeta de crédito.

Cuando la mesera trajo la comida, ella continúo hablando con Kurosaki acerca de sus proyectos. Al final, cuando habían culminado, ella se despidió y se echó a los hombros a un dormido Daisuke, antes de comenzar su camino a su casa. Ya tendría tiempo de pensar...

_Close enough to start a war_

_All that I have is on the floor_

_God only knows what we're fighting for_

_All that I say, you always say more_


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A:** Hola! Espero que esten bien! Aquí hay un nuevo conti...aunque sólo haya recibido 3 reviews en el último cap ¬¬. Anyway, sólo faltan dos capítulos para culminar!

**N/A 2: ¿Te gustan los zombies y los dramas y romances? ¡No dejes de leer El Ocaso por M. C Torres! Consiguelo en Amazon por tan sólo $2.99!**

**DISCLAIMER:** Bleach no me pertenece y el fragmento de canción le pertenece a Rihanna ft Chris Brown de su fabulosa canción Nobody's Business.

Espero sus reviews!

ADVERTENCIA: Incluye contenido Adulto. Si no te gustan los lemons, NO lo leas! :)

* * *

**CAP III**

_You'll always be mine, sing it to the world_  
_Always be my boy, always be my girl_  
_Nobody's business, aint nobody's business_

**6 Meses después**

— ¡Kurosaki-sempai! ¡Inoue-sempai! ¿Cómo se sienten de saber que su trabajo ha sido muy bien acogido por el público y que pronto estarán firmando un contrato con una cadena para dar comienzo a un proyecto de anime?— había preguntado la moderadora de uno de los programas radiales más importantes de Japón. Orihime bajó la cabeza, tratando de contener el rubor que se había extendido por sus mejillas.

Demonios, saber que todo eso estaba ocurriendo la hacía sentirse en las nubes…

Ichigo sonrió, complacido del trabajo de Orihime y él. Crear un manga no era tan fácil como se pensaba, ellos pasaban horas y horas discutiendo los posibles giros en la historia, pero al final tenían una gran recompensa. Un gran éxito. —Antes de todo, debemos agradecer a los cientos de miles de fanáticos que han contribuido a este logro. Como has de imaginar, Mukita-san, Inoue y yo estamos afrontando uno de los mejores momentos de nuestras vidas. Es todo un logro— respondió él, con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. La moderadora se sonrojó, para luego voltearse a Orihime, quien estaba demasiado nerviosa.

—Es uno de los m-momentos más emocionantes de nuestras vidas, Mukita-san. Todo se lo debemos a los fanáticos, como dijo Kurosaki-kun— comentó, con una tímida sonrisa en su rostro.

Mukita carraspeó un poco, antes de comenzar nuevamente. — ¿Qué les parece si recibimos un par de llamadas? A todos los amigos radioescuchas, si deseas preguntarle algo a estos dos increíbles mangakas, ¡no dudes en marcar!— exclamó emocionada Mukita, mientras arreglaba sus audífonos y desbloqueaba el cuadro telefónico. No habían pasado más de un minuto cuando las pequeñas luces del cuadro telefónico comenzaron a parpadear. —¡Wow! El público parece ansioso, Kurosaki-sensei, Inoue-sensei— los dos jóvenes de cabello naranja se observaron sorprendidos.

Ichigo sabía que haber lanzado al mercado un "producto" como ese junto a Orihime podía ser un éxito, lo que él no sabía era que sería de esa magnitud.

—¡Ohayo! ¿Puedes decirnos tú nombre y a quien quieres saludar?— había cuestionado Mukita a la primera llamada. Orihime, Ichigo y la moderadora tuvieron que llevar sus manos a sus oídos ante semejante grito de emoción.

—¡Kyaaaaaaaa! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Estoy en vivo en la radio!— gritó emocionada la joven, provocando que Ichigo arqueara una ceja y que Orihime comenzara a reírse en voz baja.

—Así es, ahora puedes decirnos tú nombre, por favor— pidió Mukita, respirando hondamente y arreglando su cabello negro. Orihime no pudo dejar de pensar en el parecido que tenía la mujer con Riruka, a excepción del color de cabello y su carácter.

— ¡Gomen, Mukita-san!— se disculpó la fanática — ¡Me llamó Sakura y soy de Tokio! Quiero enviarle miles de abrazos y besos a mis mangakas predilectos. ¡Los amo, Kurosaki-sensei, Inoue-sensei! ¡Son lo más kawaii que hay en este universo y espero que dejen a Ryu con Ai! ¡Son la mejor pareja! ¡Soy una cien por ciento Rai fan!— Orihime miró a Ichigo y ambos se rieron en voz baja, negando la cabeza. Los fanáticos y sus obsesiones compulsivas con las parejas…

—Muchas gracias, Sakura-chan. Continuamos con la próxima. ¡Ohayo!— exclamó una vez más Mukita.

—¡Kurosaki-sensei cásate conmigo! ¡Eres el hombre más guapo de Japón!— la llamada se cortó y Mukita y Orihime se rieron al ver como las mejillas de Ichigo se ruborizaban ante el cumplido.

—G-gracias, creo— respondió, negando la cabeza y sintiendo sus mejillas arder. ¡Malditas fanáticas obsesionadas! ¡Esa no era la primera vez que le acosaban! Hacían dos semanas una muchacha se le había ido detrás para pedirle un autógrafo en su manga. Él le firmó, pero la jovencita se le abalanzó encima tratando de besarle… el peor día de su vida…

—Siguiente llamada. ¡Ohayo!—

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡Noooo, Kurosaki-sensei, Inoue-sensei! ¡No puede permitir que Ryu se case con la inútil de Ai! ¡Él tiene que quedarse con Misuki! Ellos son los verdaderos protagonistas y son la pareja más kawaii de este universo. ¡Se lo dice la Ryoki número uno de este planeta!— exclamó la joven.

—Pero Ai no es inútil, ella es la curandera principal de la historia. Sin Ai, Ryu abría muerto ante el ataque devastador de Yûki. — razonó Ichigo, arreglando sus auriculares. No le parecía justo que criticaran uno de sus personajes predilectos, no siendo este tan parecido a cierta chica…

—¡Pero Misuki lo salvó también y cambió su mundo!— exclamó una vez más la joven fanática, casi al borde del llanto. Orihime, a sabiendas que Ichigo tenía cierta afinidad con el personaje, decidió tomar el control de la situación.

— ¡Ohayo, fanática-chan!— saludó —Misuki y Ai son las mejores amigas de Ryu y ambas son muy importantes para él. ¡Si ninguna de las dos existieras, la vida de Ryu no tendría sentido! Ai no es inútil, simplemente no es una guerrera tan kawaii como Misuki. Ella está destinada para otra cosa, ¡pero eso no quita que Misuki sea una de los mejores personajes y que tenga una gran y estrecha relación con Ryu, fanática-chan!— la tranquilizó Orihime, provocando que Ichigo la observara con orgullo.

—¡Eres tan kawaii, Inoue-sensei!— gritó la fanática, llorando de emoción.

—Y continuamos con la próxima— interrumpió Mukita, lanzándole una guiñada a la ruborizada Inoue. —¡Ohayo!— saludó.

—¡Ohayo, Mukita-chan! Te saluda una gran fanática— Orihime e Ichigo palidecieron al reconocer la voz. Sólo podía pertenecer a una sola persona…

Matsumoto Rangiku.

—Un gran placer tenerte aquí… ¿cuál es tú nombre?— Ichigo deseaba decirle a la moderadora que cortara la llamada, que la persona que estaba hablando no era nada más que una demente de otra dimensión… pero entonces él sería el demente, ¿no?

Rangiku rió. —Realmente no importa. De todas formas, deseó saludar a Kurosaki e Inoue-sensei y felicitarles por su éxito. ¡Son tan kawaiis!— Orihime sintió su garganta secarse al escuchar esas palabras por parte de Rangiku… ¡era tan lindo de su parte! —Sólo quiero decir que yo no tengo ninguna pareja oficial en el manga, sino en vida real… ¡¿apoco no son lindos ellos dos juntos, Makita-chan?! ¿Por qué apoyar el Ryoki o el Rai cuando puedo apoyar el Ichihime? Kurosaki-sensei e Inoue-sensei tendrían lindos bebes con cabello naranja y con el suficiente intelecto de hacer mejores historias, ¿no crees?— Ichigo tenía las mejillas tan rojas como Orihime, sólo que esta se encontraba escurriéndose por su asiento de forma lenta mientras que él tenía tanto enojo que lo único que deseaba era salir por el teléfono y matar a Rangiku quien de seguro estaba acompañada por Rukia y Renji.

—Jumm, ¿el ichihime? ¡Nunca lo había pensado y tiene cierta lógica, fanática-chan!— comentó Mukita, riéndose ante el estado de nerviosismo de los dos mangakas. —Seguimos con la siguiente, ¡Ohay...—

—¡Kyaaaaaaaa! ¡Mi nueva pareja predilecta, el ichihime! ¡Ustedes deben quedarse juntos, Kuorsaki-sensei, Inoue-sensei! ¡Tendrían lindos bebes, aunque sería injusto... ustedes son tan perfectos!— gritó otra fanática, provocando que Ichigo dejara caer su rostro sobre la mesa.

¡Maldita Rangiku!

* * *

—¡Qué día! Una llamada más y creo que hubiera muerto— comentó Ichigo, abriéndole la puerta a Orihime para así salir ambos entrar al edificio donde estaba su oficina. Inoue rió en voz baja. Luego de que Matsumoto llamara, más de cinco chicas llamaron para pedirle a Ichigo que se casaran con ellas. Hubo una que otra que trató del filtrear con ella, pero eso no era nada nuevo... no teniendo como experiencia a Chizuru...

—No tendrías por qué morir, Kurosaki-kun, las llamadas eran sólo para cortejar contigo— Ichigo colocó los ojos en blanco, antes de negar la cabeza ante la risa de Orihime.

—¿Desde cuando eres tan mala?— cuestionó con diversión, provocando que la chica le sacara la lengua. Se sentía tan bien el volver a tener la confianza de antes...

Para Ichigo, el volver a recuperar la confianza de Orihime, había sido un proceso lento. Él no podía dejar de compararlo como el proceso para ganar la confianza de un pequeño venado silvestre. Debía ser precavido, lento y mostrarle que él no deseaba hacerle daño... no como en aquella ocasión. Por suerte, luego de un par de semanas de intensa incomodidad, ella comenzó a liberar sus tensiones y miedo.

Ahora volvían a ser aquellos dos chicos que asistían a la misma universidad y que recitaban versos de las obras de Shakespeare bajo la sombra de un árbol.

—No soy mala, sólo señaló lo obvio, Kurosaki-kun— comentó Orihime, con una pequeña sonrisa burlona en sus labios. —¡Tienes a más de un centenar de fanáticas pidiéndote matrimonio!— exclamó, provocando que Ichigo gruñera.

—Puff, ni siquiera son capaces de seducir. ¡Son unas crías!— Orihime estalló en risa, ambos entrando al elevador. Sintiéndose lo suficientemente valiente como para continuar molestándolo, Orihime murmuró en voz muy baja un _"¡Como si supieras tanto sobre seducción!" _ Ichigo arqueó una ceja, antes de voltearse hacia ella. —Se más de lo que te imaginas— le dijo, cruzándose de brazos y mentalmente disfrutando de volver a tener de nuevo a su amiga.

Orihime no era como Rukia, eso estaba muy claro. Kuchiki era su compañera de armas, aquella que le había ayudado a desarrollar sus poderes y a la que él consideraba su hermana mayor (muy mayor, por supuesto. Él solía molestarla llamándola vieja) y Orihime... ella era diferente. Él la veía como esa amiga con la que no tendría problemas de pasar la vida platicando. Le gustaba escucharla reír y le fascinaba cuando ella tomaba esa actitud burlona para con él.

A Ichigo, aunque pareciera demasiado vulgar o extremo, le excitaba el pensar en Orihime como en algo más que una amiga. Él no era aquel chico que no tenía interés en las chicas, él ya era un hombre. Él, en ocasiones (que le llamaran pervertido, le importaba una mierda) solía deslizar su mirada por la fina curvatura de los labios de ella, aparte de observar de reojo como su pecho se movía a causa de sus suaves respiraciones... también solía pensar en sus piernas...

Orihime sacó su lengua y presionó el número 15. Ichigo, sonriendo de lado, se detuvo tras de ella. Ese era un juego que podían seguir dos personas.

Con gran astucia, acercó su rostro al fino y blanquecino cuello de ella, respirando de forma honda y sensual por él, provocando que ella se quedara sin respiración y que tragara seco. Las piernas de Orihime temblaban como gelatina _Jell-o_ cuando él deslizó su mano por su vientre y la acercó hacia su torso, pegando de forma firme su pelvis al trasero de ella.

—K-kurosaki-k-kun...— fueron las únicas palabras coherentes que pudo decir Orihime, mientras los finos y largos (y bastante expertos) dedos de Kurosaki recorrían de forma peligrosa su plano vientre. Su respiración profunda continuaba sobre su cuello, subiendo sólo un par de centímetros hasta el lóbulo de su oreja... soplándolo suavemente.

Orihime (ni siquiera con Daike) jamas había sentido una ola de placer tan grande como en ese momento. Su cuerpo estaba en llamas, sediento de ese ardiente y fuerte placer que sólo un par de caricias sobre su cuello y vientre estaban ocasionando. Algo dentro de ella deseaba estallar... algo dentro de ella deseaba liberarse en una fuerte embestida... un oscuro e intenso placer que se encontraba a las sombras el olvido. Ella era una mujer, una joven y sexualmente activa mujer que no se encontraba satisfecha con su vida. Él era un hombre, un joven hombre sexualmente activo que encontraba en cada caricia un placer nunca antes vivido.

Y no es difícil imaginarse que sus labios se buscaron y se unieron en un pasional beso. Allí no estaba ni la mínima presencia de aquella tonta y siempre tímida chica; tampoco la presencia del héroe de la sociedad de almas que siempre ignoraba a las chicas. Allí simplemente estaban sellados en un beso...

...un hombre y una mujer.

La boca de Ichigo estaba hambrienta de pasión, hambrienta de los labios de ella... bueno, estaba hambrienta de todo. Él, a ciegas, presionó uno de los botones que hizo detenerse el elevador. Sus labios, su cuerpo... él estaba hambriento de ella y todo por un simple y sencillo juego de seducción que había iniciado como una mera broma entre dos viejos amigos.

El problema, según su subconsciente (el de Ichigo), es que ellos nunca habían sido simplemente dos viejos amigos. Ellos siempre han sido algo más. No sólo en esos momentos donde él abría su blusa y acariciaba sus pechos, sino desde mucho antes. Ella era importante para él, tan importante que él se había olvidado de que Rukia estaba herida cuando peleó con Ulquiorra por el honor de Orihime.

Si bien era cierto de que él la había rechazado en un momento de su vida por estar demasiado confundido y perdido él, muy en el fondo de su alma y mente, estaba seguro de que ellos siempre terminarían juntos. De una forma u otra, el resto de sus amigos también lo sabían.

Él era la luna. Ella era el sol. Ellos estaban en constante movimiento en sus vidas, estaban separados por que eran diferentes... sin embargo, de vez en cuando ocurren los eclipses y aunque esto sólo indica que uno de ellos (la luna) oscurece al otro (el sol), para ellos era simplemente la unión entre ellos. Ese choque pactado por el universo para que sus dos almas se unieran.

Podía escucharse demasiado cliché para alguien como él, pero Ichigo no era normal. Provenía de una madre quincy y un padre shinigami... también era un escritor que le encantaban las palabras profundas... y también se había convertido en un adicto a la boca, al cuello y al pecho de ella.

¿Cómo detener una adicción como esa? ¿Cómo frenarla si él ni siquiera sabía cuál era la causa? Ademas, ¿por qué detener algo que realmente le gustaba?

—Ohh, Ichigo— su nombre saliendo de su boca, de esa boca tan tentadora, se escuchaba demasiado bien. Sus ojos grises oscureciéndose por la lujuria y el placer provocado por cada una de las caricias a esa parte tan íntima de ella provocaba que una intensa oleada de orgullo se extendiera por su pecho (aparte de provocar que su miembro ya erecto se endureciera mucho más)

Demonios, le importaba una mierda lo que el mundo dijera. Le importaba una mierda si su relación no era del todo bien vista por ella ser una madre soltera. ¡Le importaba una mierda el mundo! ¡Ella era de él, sólo de él! No es que la viera como un objeto, no, no... simplemente él la veía como el tesoro más preciado de su existencia. Ese tesoro que deseaba continuar teniendo a su lado.

¿Follar dentro de un elevador? ¿Reducir sus gemidos para que nadie los escuchara? Ellos lo habían llevado a un límite nunca antes visto. Un límite donde sus gemidos a causa del placer nunca antes vivido no eran un problema. Un límite donde a ninguno de los dos les importaba si habían personas escuchando. Ese era el pequeño cielo de los dos. Ese pequeño lugar donde no existían problemas, donde no existía Daike, donde no existían los hollows... ese pequeño lugar del universo donde sólo estaban ellos dos.

Cuando ella mordía sus labios de esa forma tan tentadora, él enloquecía. Sus labios eran carnosos y rosados... por eso cuando ella los mordía él sentía una gran tentación por ellos. Por eso no pudo contenerse a adentrarse a su interior, de comenzar a embestirla de forma fuerte y profunda. No había dolor, sólo un deseo de recibir más, más y más. Cada uno de esos gritos que Orihime no era capaz de vocalizar decían siempre lo mismo... _"más, más, más..."_

Y luego, ese acto se convirtió en una explosión de placeres donde el de ella llegó primero. Su vista se nubló y luego sintió como él llegaba a la cima con una explosión caliente en su interior. Sus piernas estaban tan débiles, que Inoue tuvo que recostarse de él, respirando entrecortadamente. —I-Ichigo...— murmuró ella sobre su hombro.

Él besó su frente y colocó un par de mechones de su cabello tras de sus orejas. —Hime...mi Hime...— ella sonrió, complacida. Parecía ridículo que hubieran terminado de esa forma por un simple juego... ¿pero qué diablos podían hacer?

Al igual que él, Orihime no pudo dejar de pensar que realmente no le importaba nada de lo que la gente pensara. Era su vida, simple y sencillamente su vida... y ella deseaba pasarla con él.

* * *

Había sido lo suficientemente extraño salir de aquel elevador. Orihime se había avergonzado al descubrir que su cabello había estado revuelto... al menos había sido incomodo cuando los empleados los habían observado como bicho raro. Ella se había sonrojado... ¿Ichigo? Él simplemente le lanzó miradas asesinas a todos y la tomó de la mano. Típico de él... a excepción de la mano, eso no era muy "Ichigo".

La tarde había pasado entre miradas, sonrisas y comentarios que provocaban que cualquiera que lo escuchara se sintiera incomodo de estar en medio de un jugo de seducción por parte de ellos. Pero para su suerte (y la de los empleados) nadie estaba presente.

Cuando salieron de la oficina, los dos se dirigieron a buscar a Daisuke, quien había corrido hacia Orihime y había saltado feliz de ver a su madre una vez más.

—¡Ohayo, Kurosaki-kun!— había saludado Daisuke con una sonrisa supernova a su nuevo gran "amigo". Cuando Orihime e Ichigo se reunían a discutir acerca de los dibujos y diálogos, Daisuke solía sentarse a un lado de Ichigo. Cuando Orihime estaba ocupada, los dos comenzaban a jugar algún juego de mesa. Daisuke no poseía un reatsiu muy alto y es por ello que él a duras penas sólo podía ver fantasmas... y Orihime deseaba que continuara de esa forma. Ella no quería que su pequeño estuviera envuelto en nada que tuviera que ver almas. Al menos no por el momento.

—Daisuke, ¿qué tal tú día?— le había preguntado Ichigo, para luego los dos involucrarse en una conversación acerca de que equipo de futboll ganaría la copa mundial. Orihime, ya en su nuevo apartamento (uno un poco más amplio puesto a que ahora ganaba lo suficiente como para pagarlo) se encontraba cocinando cuando escuchó la puerta.

Cuando se dirigió a abrirla, le sorprendió el ver a su vecina. —Ohayo, Orihime-san. Como no estabas, dos oficiales me dejaron esta carta para que te la entregara— Inoue frunció el ceño y luego de agradecerle y despedirse de su vecina, fue hasta la sala, donde Ichigo y Daisuke comenzaban un juego de cartas.

La joven abrió el sobre y en cuanto leyó su contenido, se calló sobre el mueble, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse. ¡Ella pensaba que él no lo haría! ¡Ella creía que él se había arrepentido!

Ichigo se puso de pie rápidamente y fue hasta donde ella se encontraba. Daisuke, incapaz de entender que ocurría, sólo miraba a su madre con confusión evidente. —¿Qué ocurre, Hime?— ella le extendió el documento.

En cuanto Ichigo lo leyó, maldijo en voz baja.

_"Moción para la custodia de Daisuke Aizawa Inoue. Vista preliminar el 5 de abril..."_

...y eso sería dentro de dos semanas.

_"Mierda"_

* * *

ESPERO SUS REVIEWS! :)


End file.
